


my lover resembles the moon

by captain_emmajones



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 5x10, A Bit of Fluff, F/M, It works pretty well, Missing Scene, Smut, a bit of angst, aka smut in the forest, dark hook and dark emma show each other little magic tricks to distract each other from the darkness, with some processing of emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_emmajones/pseuds/captain_emmajones
Summary: Missing scene 5x10: Emma has found Dark Hook, had reassured him they would get rid of the darkness together by showing him their love is strong enough to muffle the voices. What happened between this scene and the one where he learns Emma has been keeping Excalibur to herself? (You know the one that opens on them kissing and looking very satisfied before it all goes to hell). Basically sex in the forest for our two dark ones, quite eager to show each other their little magic tricks.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Emma Swan, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Kudos: 28





	my lover resembles the moon

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon who asked: Prompt - Dark ones Emma and Hook showing off their magic abilities to each other (some fluff before it all went to hell).
> 
> Hope you will like this <3

**“If the moon smiled, she would resemble you. You leave the same impression of something beautiful, but annihilating”**

**— Sylvia Plath.**

“Come on, Hook. Let’s take a few minutes to ourselves – then we’ll join the others and defeat the darkness once and for all” Emma’s soft voice reached his ear as she gently grabbed his hand.

They were still alone, just the two of them among the trees of this endless forest in which the fresh air was a welcoming delight.

Her skin, _their_ skin, was cold under his touch, and it was a bitter reminder that they weren’t properly alive.

However, when she was holding his hand, darkness wasn’t all that scary anymore and he could even begin to imagine getting used to it.

(For him, darkness was a very childish, very bright anger deep within his heart, an anger ready to jump and roar at the slightest noise.)

As she guided him to lie down on the soft grass, Killian noticed Emma’s skin was of a very pale white under the moonlight. Tiny sparkles shone on her face – nothing like the crocodile’s scales – and he wondered by which enchantment she still looked like an angel when she was inhabited by the deepest darkness.

As he settled his head above his free arm – they were still holding hands – and took in the view of a full moon in a sky full of stars, he felt no exhaustion in his bones, just a very peaceful humming in his soul that had replaced Rumpelstiltskin’s voice.

He could hear fireflies fly by them, could see them blink in the dark.

From the corner of his eyes, he caught a glimpse of Emma undoing her hair, and he shifted to see long, white curls fall around her face. She was a sight for sore eyes, with this halo of light that surrounded her entire body.

“You are still so beautiful, Swan,” The shy whisper of admiration escaped his mouth.

“Still?” A small chuckle shook her shoulders as she smiled, amused. “Did you expect me to turn completely crocodile on you?” Her tone was playful but very soft, and he gripped her cold fingers tighter.

It was enough, to feel her next to him. (Much like she had told him his simple presence was enough to distract her from the voices in her head, back in the castle.)

However, he did feel it, the death in him, he did feel it because suddenly he wasn’t tired or cold anymore, and the only thing he could feel was his love for Emma.

She was a tether to reality, to goodness, to hope. He couldn’t believe he had been furious at her a few minutes ago. He had felt betrayed by his love. It had been so easy to listen to the voices in his head and let wrath take him over.

He gazed at her as she rested silently next to him, a content smile on her lips.

She deserved better than this. (Than him.)

“Killian?” she suddenly called him. She did not turn her face towards him, her eyes remained fixed on the moon, and he realized he had been staring and had forgotten to answer her.

“Emma?” he echoed back. He was mesmerized by her beauty.

He saw her lips part in a smile. “You forgot to answer me.”

“You’re glowing, Swan,” was all he managed to exhale. It made her chuckle.

Green eyes find his as she shifted towards him, one hand cupping her cheek, and his heart missed a beat. “To be fair, you are rather dashing too, as you would say.”

A laughter shook his shoulders, and he completely forgot about the darkness. There was nothing else in his mind but Emma and the hand he felt strong in his, Emma and the halo of goodness surrounding her face, Emma who loved him and whom he would love until his dying breath.

“You know,” her voice broke the silence once again, “when I was eight, my foster family had a house near a forest.” She paused, and he heard the emotion in her voice, the little tremor of pain. “The other kids and I, we went to catch fireflies.”

His heart sank. He could imagine her tiny hands wrapped around the small insect, her eyes gazing at it with wonder. “I thought they were fairies” she continued on, smiling widely. “Don’t think I was that wrong, now.” And she tried laughing a bit, and Hook’s heart ached for his very fierce lover.

Leaning on his left arm, he bended towards her. She watched him, her green eyes sparkling with the reflection of the stars. He stared at her for a few seconds more, his face just above hers, and it seemed his love had become a soft ocean inside his chest.

“I love you, Swan,” he told her again. He did not give her the time to answer. Instead, he pressed his open mouth on hers, drinking her breath.

The coldness of her lips and her skin almost made him stop, moved something unpleasing inside of him, but then she was kissing him back with passion and he forgot all about it.

(It was easy to forget the darkness when she was with him, easy to replace it with a lot of love and attention, and perhaps there was no getting rid of it but this way.)

His hand found her hair, found them silky and soft, as his tongue softly played with hers. Her fingers had settled into his hair, brushed the skin of his neck, and then he let go.

He retreated just enough to see her eyes, and she was smiling, of a very content smile. He felt a very strong emotion wash over him. As long as they were together, darkness was nothing to fear.

“Can I show you a little trick?” he suddenly asked, his fingers brushing her cheek as an odd excitation tickled his heart. She smiled into his touch.

“Go ahead, Hook.”

He snapped his fingers, and a firefly appeared on her knuckles. Its tiny, round body sat on the tip of her finger and its small wings reflected the stars, and she looked at it with a lot of caution and care.

It made her smile. “Your magic is red,” she noticed out loud.

He grinned. “Aye, does that surprise you?”

She shook her head, and the firefly flew away. “No, seems very fitting for you.”

He raised an eyebrow, intrigued. It was true that Swan’s magic was a pure light, even as she was the Dark One. “And why is that?”

She bit her lower lip, and he waited for her to answer. “You are a passionate individual,” she eventually uttered, one finger tracing the shape of his open lips.

Somehow those few words seemed to lit a very dangerous flame in his heart. The woman of his life was lying beneath him, in an empty forest, and their only companions were the crickets singing around them.

“Am I?” he tempted, and suddenly the air became incredibly warm.

“Oh yeah.” He held his breath at her quivering words, gazing intensely at her. He could have sworn they were both glowing with desire at that point.

She was the one who lifted her face and kissed him again. This kiss was less gentle than the previous one. It was a wet, trembling kiss that left them both panting by the end of it.

When they finally parted, he imagined there would have been pearls of sweat on his forehead – had he been properly alive. As for the woman lying on her back, her cheeks would have probably been the usual red they displayed when they engaged in such activities in the intimacy of his quarters. (Or for that matter, their room in Arthur’s castle lately.)

“You want to see something impressive?” she suddenly asked him, with this breathless tone that sent shivers down his spine.

“Aye, Swan,” he answered and he licked his lips in anticipation.

One snap of her fingers and suddenly she was naked under the moonlight, and his fingers were touching her skin and his eyes were all over her, and he wasn’t breathing anymore.

He swallowed, felt himself get hard under his leather pants. “That is a very interesting trick indeed,” he whispered, one finger tracing the side of her hip with thorough care, “allow me to modestly imitate you.”

Another snap and he was naked as well.

The forest suddenly seemed to be seriously lacking oxygen, as they both stared at each other. He was urged by the desire to mark each spot of the glowing skin he could see, wanted to kiss her and love her for the rest of his life.

He saw her swallow beneath him, and he realized his cock was strong and conquering against her thighs.

“Very well, Hook,” she whispered, “I see the student has outwitted the master.”

He grinned and then he was melting on her lips, kissing her passionately. She moaned in his mouth, and he shifted to settle between her legs. His hand found her core and he discovered her as wet as he was hard against her skin.

“Excited, are we, Swan?” he whispered against her lips, before beginning to kiss her milky neck.

She buried her hands in his hand while her legs wrapped themselves around his torso. And she was lazily pressing her wet core against his erection, and it was soon a struggle to continue on simply kissing her skin.

“Well, that is very presumptuous of you to say, Captain,” she uttered, and he could imagine the grin on her face.

“Indeed, Swan,” and he left a wet, open mouth, kiss between her breasts that sent shivers in her body.

He desperately wanted to take her, right now, especially when she was rubbing herself like this against his bare skin, and he could only think about what it would feel like to be inside of her, in her heat.

He summoned his inner strength to take his sweet time to kiss her whole body. She soon became impatient, and grabbed his cock to guide him inside of her but he stopped her – pining her hand above her head.

“Bad form, Swan,” he grinned, kissed her cheek, while she angrily rubbed harder against him. “Very bad form,” and he was stepping away to look at her in the eye.

He saw the delicious fury in her eyes, and before he knew it he was suddenly under her. Magic.

“I’ll show you bad form,” she affirmed, now on top of him, and if they had been alive her hair would have stuck to her forehead.

Instead, it hurtled down her back with great beauty. She pressed herself entirely against him to kiss him once again, and he wrapped his arm tightly around her.

She was driving him crazy. Letting his lips go, she took it upon herself to paint his skin with her kisses, starting with his neck. She pressed kisses all along his chest, down his stomach, and he realized he had been shutting his eyes when he opened them and found her gazing straight at him, just above his cock.

“See anything you like, Captain?” she asked him, her breath tickling his sensitive skin.

He held his breath, fisted his hands to hold back the tension inhabiting his body.

“Aye, very much so.”

She smiled again, of that impish, dangerous grin, and he was completely hers.

“Good,” she whispered and then her mouth was over his cock. He clung to the blades of grass under them, breath stuck in his throat.

Her hands had gently grabbed the base of his penis, while she pressed kisses along his length. Although his eyes were close, he could see stars.

“Swan,” he moaned, and she was taking him completely into her mouth, and his toes were curling.

She was ridiculously good at this. It wasn’t fair.

As she sucked, and kissed, and sucked some more, he felt himself get dangerously close to coming.

“Let me go” The small, urgent whisper echoed in the night. Wen she looked up, he seized the opportunity to grab her. “Sorry Swan, but we want this fun to last longer,” and with a swing of his hips, he was on top of her again.

“Very well, Captain,” she chuckled, and her tone gave away her own anticipation, “now if you please could take what is yours…”

“As you wish, Swan…”

She guided him to her entrance while he rested his forearms on the fresh grass. In one long, a bit too abrupt stroke, he was inside of her, and he did not remember her to feel this good.

“Bloody hell,” he whimpered, staying still for a few seconds to allow her to adjust to him.

“Right,” she smiled, arms wrapped around his neck, “the only good side of the darkness—,” she started.

“—is the sex, bloody hell, I can see that,”

He had learned in the secret of their room in King Arthur’s castle that she had been having stronger orgasm than usual. He had, of course, been very intrigued. “Perhaps it only means I’m getting better day by day, Swan.” She had chuckled. “I can assure you, you’ve always been good but it’s as if the darkness amplifies my sensations…” And then he had taken it upon himself to prove her that her orgasm had everything to do with him and none with the darkness.

Clearly, as he rocked his hips with hers, he realized just how very wrong he had been.

The slow friction was soon not enough for the both of them.

She buried a chuckle in the warmth of his neck. “Let me turn around,” she asked him.

“Your wish is my command.”

He withdrew himself to let her lie down on her stomach, and the sight of her ass under the moonlight was quite literally heaven sent.

“Bloody hell, Swan,” he whispered, transfigured by what he was seeing.

She was making herself comfortable underneath him, crossing her arm under her head, and lifting her hips so that he could have full access to her body.

He licked his lips as his open palm traced the shape of her ass, and the line that went down to her clitoris. A shiver shook her as one, lazy finger penetrated her and she muffled a moan against her arms.

She was so very wet.

He couldn’t resist it. He leaned forward and kissed her _there_ , his hand grabbing the full flesh.

“Hook,” she groaned with a husky voice.

He was tracing the shape of her inner folds with his tongue, a tongue that found itself very adventurous against her skin and explored her inner folds as well. He could feel how tense she was under his touch. Then, he was sucking her clitoris and her entire body was shaking.

He felt her come closer and closer, in the way her thighs were lifting, tensed, and that’s when he decided to step back.

“Hook!” the angry whispered attacked him right away.

He chuckled a bit, and bounced back on his knees.

“Coming to your rescue, princess…”

Spreading wider her legs, he settled between them. With one hand, he penetrated her again and she felt so delicious against his skin he closed his eyes in delight.

Bending towards her, he pressed a wet kiss between her shoulder blades while he went in her in long strokes.

.

When they had both come, she settled between his arm, and he snuggled her close. She still smelt like Emma.

And perhaps was he still just Killian. Perhaps was there a way out for them. (But where had all the fireflies gone?)

As she laid between his arms, he had this terrible, naïve, and selfish thought: they could run away – together. They could run all through the forest and never come back. They could be happy, together, even with this darkness inside of them. There was nothing they couldn’t do. There would be no more Dark Ones but them and their love.

She tightened her grip around his waist, and he pressed a kiss against her temple.

Selfishly, he almost wanted her to choose him – and he recognized the voice of darkness echoing in his thoughts. This voice murmured that he should be enough to make her completely and utterly happy – darkness and all – if only she truly loved him.

(Oh, he was aware of the fact that this simply wasn’t a reality possible for them. Even if he asked her to run, even if she said yes, it would destroy them. Hypothetically, he wasn’t sure how long it would take her to miss her entire family and to want go back and to hate him for having made her chose.

There wasn’t a reality in which she wouldn’t turn around to face him one day, and he would only see in her eyes disgust and betrayal and regrets.)

But the thing was, he knew her to be the only person necessary to his happiness.

She pressed another lazy kiss to his collarbone.

She was his happy ending and his one true love and she would be his light in the darkness as well.

As they lay together on the ground, he couldn’t help but notice the fireflies had stopped blinking in the night.


End file.
